Many types of ornamental displays, such as holiday displays, hobby assemblies or the like have been provided with relatively rigid illumination elements, which yield only modest illumination or unidirectional lighting of the display with which they are connected. This creates some difficulty to the hobbyist in attempting to create and define and even bring to life the illusion which has been assembled, as only a small portion of the model display may be illuminated at any one time. If the hobbyist is trying to create a more realistic impression, i.e. such as the sentinel which guards the coastline for wayward sea going voyagers, then often expensive and complicated circuitry are required to achieve the desired effect of a light source which acts as if were under supervisory control. Moreover, such complicated arrangements may add additional problems during set up and handling of the lighting effects which further confound the hobbyist in attempting to complete the display and obtain the satisfaction the hobbyist is pursuing. Such sophisticated lighting assemblies may also be inordinately expensive, which might cause the hobbyist to have to choose between what additional elements one can afford thereby further limiting the amount and range of the display being created by the hobbyist. Furthermore, even if one were to develop an aesthetically pleasing model assembly, if one does not have the foresight to build the lighting element within the light house or other model, then one typically has difficulty in inserting the light source in the model due to the relatively narrow confines of the model, i.e. the conical cone of a light house. For instance, the fingers of the human hand are often too large to squeeze up inside of a model lighthouse and the hobbyist may have to resort to using elongated objects such as pen or a hanger in an attempt to position the light source within the model. This can lead to displacing the cap or top of the light house, or scratching the simulated windows as well as the frustration met with by the hobbyist in trying to accurately place the light source. However, hobbyist and other assemblers of such displays often seek an illumination effect which will provide both more realistic lighting of the display enabling the greater transgression into the illusion created by the display thereby enhancing the satisfaction of the creator as well as one which is easily operated and assembled and one which will not unduly burden the economics of the display. In addition, a light source positioning means which allows a light source to be retroactively fitted into a preexisting assembly would provide a greater amount of flexibility to the hobbyists in creating the model layout as well as illuminating existing model displays.